


Just One More

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Din is a Tease, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light bondage mention, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, din is also a #service top, hint of sensory deprivation, little bit of body worship, maybe some over-stimulation too, some spanking, sub/dom dynamics but with two chaotic switches, this is just dirty but also some sweetness?, unconventional Mando’a lessons, unprotected sex (please be responsible irl)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: A series of dirty smutty Mando'a lessons with Din. If you can still remember your lessons after Din makes sure he did a very thorough job pleasuring you? Well the lessons must be working.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 421





	1. Just One More

The cool recycled air had been chilly earlier this evening, but now you welcomed it as Din pulled yet another orgasm from you. 

You weren’t sure how long Din had been going down on you anymore, your ass coming right to the edge of the bed as Din knelt on the floor. His face was between your legs as his very warm and very clever mouth worked you right from one high directly into the next one.

Your hands, which had been tied up for the first four before you had begged Din to untie them, clutched at his thick hair. Your heels dug into the skin of his naked back, thighs quivering and tensing with his head between them.

You felt like you were going to burst, the feeling impossibly sharp, but you didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t want to disappoint by asking Din to stop, wanted to be good for him, wanted him to call you his "good girl" again and again. 

There was no time to even breathe as Din kept sucking harshly at your clit. Three thick fingers pumped in and out of your wet pussy, your slick leaking out and onto the bed, also likely covering Din’s mouth and chin until they glistened. You could only imagine what he looked like right now due to the blindfold over your eyes, but you knew the scene had to be impossibly lewd.

There was a buzzing sort of sound, or was it a feeling, in your head. It was hard to tell if you were actually hearing it or not at this point, but then Din’s teeth scraped gently over your clit, the feeling snapped as you came again with a gasping shriek. For a moment it felt like you were shattering, unable to think of much of anything at all before the feeling mellowed, then eased until you sank back, practically melting into the bed.

“How many was that?” Din asked, sounding so kriffing smug you could’ve smacked him if he hadn’t just given you two more mind-blowing orgasms tonight.

“Si-“ you stuttered, still taking gulping breaths, “Six and seven — resol bal e’tad. Fuuuck, Din, that was so… so fucking good.”

Your fingers ran through his hair before rubbing firm and loving patterns into Din’s temples.

The blindfold kept you from seeing it, but you felt him smirk into your thigh before pressing a kiss into the trembling flesh. The gentle caress felt like an act of devotion on his part, his lips were soft while his scruff was somewhat scratchy.

“Good girl,” he praised, pressing more kisses into your now relaxed thighs, probably watching your chest heaving from the marathon of pleasure he was putting you through if you were to hazard a guess.

Your suspicions were confirmed when a large hand smoothed tenderly over your stomach and came to grip at a breast, tweaking one nipple and then the other between clever fingers, causing you to squeal and grind against his face again.  
  
It was easy enough to tell that he was pleased, not only with himself for giving you such pleasure, but also with the fact that his Mando’a lessons seemed to be holding even when he was eating you out.

Working his way back up towards your center with innumerable kisses, you didn’t need to see to know his intent was set on giving you orgasm number eight. His fingers were still buried deep inside you. They started to rock again, pressing deep and stroking at your sweet spot at random. 

Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your clit, Din then proceeded to start licking and sucking again.

Whimpering at the sensations, your grasp on his hair tightened and then jerked sharply. It had to’ve hurt, but your beroya just moaned into your cunt at the sensation. 

“Just one more,” Din mumbled, barely drawing away from your clit. “Just one more for me, sweet girl.”

“You said-“ you gasped as you felt his breath ghosting hot over sensitive folds. “You already said that _twice_.”

Your tone ended on a whine as he gave you a short lick, breaking your train of thought for a long moment as he began licking and sucking in earnest again.

Waves of pleasure rolled over you, luscious and glowing while also being bitingly bright. It was too much and yet not enough, you wanted more than his three fingers, you needed his cock.

“N-need you in me, Din,” your voice cracked in the desperation to feel more of him, to feel the weight of his body pressing yours down into the bed. You were almost ready to start crying from the overwhelming need for him.

He chuckled as his fingertips pressed hard into you, finding that one textured spot, the location he seemed to have memorized.

“I _am_ in you, my sweet girl,” he purred even as you hiccuped in frustration.

“You know that’s not what I meant!” you whined, hips squirming against him.

His fingers pressed hard again as he ordered, “Tell me what you want then, use your words.”

The words spilled out easily, any pride you might’ve had over begging for his cock lost a while ago this evening, “Need your cock inside me, please, _please_ , Din.”

He just chuckled, apparently your pleas not being quite enough yet, but then your brain eagerly supplied a guaranteed way to get precisely what you craved.

“You make me feel so good when you fill me up, cyare,” you purred. “Please, Din, I need you to stuff me with your cock, fill with your cum.”

The man literally whimpered at the vulgar words, which shifted into a growl. His fingers slid out of you with a slick sound and he was swiftly untangling your legs from where they lay over his shoulders. 

Din knew exactly what you were doing, but he wasn’t above falling for the bait. After all, it was no secret between you both that his favorite place to come was inside you, it was for the same reason he savored leaving bruises in the shape of his fingerprints on your hips. Another kid might not be in the cards at this exact moment, your little green son being more than a handful for the time being, but that didn’t stop the… thoughts or the pleasurable things that happened when you reminded Din of him putting a baby in you.

Shuffling awkwardly together, Din helped you slide back further onto the bed so you could lay down comfortably. Your legs fall open for him as he settled on the bed over you, the heat of his chest radiated and sank into your skin. 

You sighed and craned your head, lips proffered up blindly, waiting for a kiss.

Din’s palm cradled the side of your neck, and you nuzzled into it. Before you realized what he was doing, he was kissing you so deeply you didn’t discern that he had slipped the blindfold off until your eyes were blinking up into his dark brown ones. They were so dark with desire, they practically glowed in the low light, like a pool of deep water shimmering and reflecting a starry night sky.

“Wanna see your eyes when you come for me this time, ner kar’ta… ner riduur.”

Pressing a soft kiss to his pouting lips, your hand guided his cock to your center. Once he was securely pressing in, both of your hands wrapped around to grip at Din’s ass and dragged him in tight. 

He growled as he slid in deep into your slick, dripping heat before holding still, hips nestling together perfectly.

“Din!” you wiggled against him to no avail, his firm grip on your hips kept you in place.

“You ready for the next one? What number will it be? Tell me and I’ll move for you.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the teasing, a hand curling around the nape of his neck and playing with the wispier hair there. 

“Sh’ehn — eight, you ass.”


	2. Gedet'ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my discord friend Izzy for the prompt for more “Din teaching you Mando’a” and letting me make it as fluffy or as smutty as I wanted (i went for smut with some soft surprising no one I am sure) <3

Things had been simmering between you and your beroya, your riduur, all day. So it was no surprise that once dinner had been cleaned up and the child put down for bed, you both had tumbled into your small shared room.

Din’s mouth was on yours, hungry and nipping at your bottom lip. He made you feel breathless and giddy and alive.

Your hands cupped both sides of his face as you deepened the kiss, both of you still strung out from a full day of rising wants. Breaking apart you started to pepper softer kisses on his pouting lips, his eagerness for you in every touch and caress over your still clothed body, it was also rather prominently being displayed through his tenting pants. He ground his arousal against your core, pulling a gasp and then a giggle from you.

“Someone’s a bit eager,” you teased from already bruised lips as you shamelessly rocked back into him.

Din growled, nipping at your lip again. The slight sharpness of his teeth caused your giggles to morph into a quiet whimper as you let him back you up until the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed. You would have toppled onto the bed if it wasn’t for Din’s grip keeping you steady.

Breaking apart again, dark brown eyes watched you as he dropped his helmet with a soft thump onto the bed. Crowding you so that you had to let your weight rest against his arm, he ran a thumb over your bruised lips. You couldn’t help it when your eyes fluttered shut and you let out a shuddering breath at the soft touch.

“I’m not the only eager one,” Din said as his hand trailed down to slip into your pants. His tone, so cocky you had to give him a little glare, but he knew you didn’t mean it.

Din cursed when he realized you weren’t wearing underwear, his voice cracking slightly. He could feel all the wetness gathering already at your slit, as you squirmed to try and get some pressure on your clit.

Before you knew it, you were on the bed and Din was helping you strip your bottom half so he could admire you.

“Been thinking about me today, cyare?” he asked soft yet darkly, kneading the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs. You knew he could see how slick you already were from just thinking about him — thinking about his cock — for the past several hours.

You bit your lip and nodded, “Yes.”

“How do you want me, sweet girl?”

Blinking up at him with glazed eyes, it took your brain a moment to figure out what words were again.

“Want… I like it when you’re a bit rough with me, want you to take me how you want.”

Din growled and had you turned over in a flash, positioning you so your ass was up in the air while your face was pressed carefully down into the bed. Two large hands started groping your ass, causing you to shudder and mewl at the sensation.

There was a light swat to your thigh, as Din shushed you while he knocked your legs apart so he could settle between them.

“This okay?” he asked, two of his fingers pressing at your wet slit and you heard him taking care of his belt and zipper. You knew from some other past experiences that your riduur was going to give you a good hard fucking like he always did when he took you from behind and he was only going to undress just enough so he could sink into you.

The teasing pressure of his fingers made at your wet entrance made you keen before you were able to give your hearty assent. Any embarrassment with how your ass was currently in the air with your sex fully exposed was instantly replaced with the thrill of seeing Din’s face looking at you when you glanced back at him. Maker, he looked at you like you were the most gorgeous being in the galaxy. It made your breath catch in your throat.

He caught you looking, his eyes dark and sparkling in the low light.

“Mesh’la,” Din praised as his hands came to knead at your ass. “Ibic mesh'la sheb'ika cuyir pal'vut.”

Whining, you pressed back into his touch. Your face found the bed as he spread your ass cheeks to get a better view of your glistening folds and curls.

“Want you to say please,” Din said thickly even as he rocked his cock along your slick entrance.

You looked back over your shoulder with pleading eyes, whimpering, “Please, Din, I’ve needed you all day.”

He shook his head, “Nayc, want… want you to say its in Mando’a — ‘gedet'ye’.”

That made you pause and blink before smiling at him coyly, “Gedet'ye, Din. Gedet'ye, I need you, ner riduur.” You paused for a moment, finding the equivalent words in Mando’a that you had been trying so hard to learn for a moment like this. “Din, gar ratiin gotal'ur ni aalar bid jate.”

You knew he always reacted favorably to praise in the bedroom, but you hadn’t seen Din flush quite like that before. There was no time for you to tease him though, he was already pushing the head of his cock against your entrance, the thick head catching for a moment before pressing into you. He bit back a moan at the first inch as you hid your face into the bed, your mouth open with a silent gasp at the feeling of being filled up.

Your hands fisted into the blanket as he slowly rocked in deeper. Keeping one hand at your hip, the other smoothed along your back before coming squeeze at your thighs as he came to rest heavily against your ass.

“Osik, _osik_ ,” Din bit out as he held rigidly still, his cock pulsing so violently you thought for a moment that he was about to come in you right then and there. His forehead dipped down to press against your back as he collected himself, hands kneading into your flesh so hard you knew there would be bruises.

You hummed, pleased at the moment at how full your riduur always made you feel, as you felt his nose drag along the back of your skin as he pressed a line of kisses there.

“Din,” you moaned as he leaned forward to nip at one of your shoulders. “Please, more.”

His cock stayed hot and heavy where it was wedged in you while his grip kept you from rocking back onto him. You whined at the unfairness of it and you could practically hear the smirk that was on his face as he pressed a kiss to the spot he had just bit.

“What do you need, ner riduur’ika?” The cockiness back in full swing as your riduur just ground his cock into you rather than starting a rhythm that you had been craving literally all day.

“Diiiin, don’t tease me,” you whined, trying again to bounce against him to no avail.

“Come on, sweet girl,” Din purred, enjoying watching you squirm wanting more of him. “You proved already you know how to use your words.”

He rocked his hips just once, teasing. Your face crumpled in pleasure as he bumped up against your g-spot.

“Gedet'ye, _shaadlar_ ,” you begged, hoping you remembered correctly.

From the choked sound that stuck in Din’s throat as he gave one hard thrust and then another, you had remembered correctly and you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to walk right tomorrow but remembering those Mando’a lessons was certainly going to be worth it.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Gedet'ye: please  
> Beroya - bounty hunter  
> Riduur- spouse  
> Cyare - beloved/sweetheart  
> Mesh’la - beautiful  
> Nayc - no  
> Ner riduur - my spouse  
> ibic mesh'la sheb'ika cuyir pal'vut - this beautiful booty is mine  
> Din, gar ratiin gotal'ur ni aalar bid jate - Din, you always make me feel so good  
> Osik - shit  
> Riduur’ika - little spouse  
> Shaadlar - move


	3. Te Sol'yc Mirsh'nyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mando'a lessons had to start somewhere (this is set before the previous parts)

It had been three days, three days and still, the words rattled around in your brain.

_I’m going to have to start teaching you Mando’a one of these days._

Din had said those words to you what seemed like forever ago now. Something that was spoken in the warm and humid darkness. In the small cot area that had become a safe haven for you both. 

It was cramped and small and oh so dark, but it was the first place Din had told you his name. The first place where he had taken the helmet off under the cover of darkness plus a blindfold around your eyes as an extra layer of security that his creed was safe. And it was also the first place he had murmured words, that were not Basic, into your skin.

Mando’a, you now knew. The language that had been taught to him when he had been taken in as a foundling, you knew that much. He had a couple of words he had started using more often around you that you had guessed at the general meanings. Like you were rather sure ‘ad’ika’ meant something along the same line as ‘kid’. Though, you supposed it could also be just as likely to mean womp rat for all you knew.

There was a different word you were interested in though. It had started originally inside that almost holy space in the dark, when your skin was slick with sweat and your thighs cramping deliciously as Din rolled his hips into yours until you both fell apart in each other’s embrace, your cunt being made a mess with your slick and his thick come. The word passed his lips before he kissed you softly, like a beautiful and solemn oath of something you didn’t yet understand.

But more recently? He had started using it outside of the safer enclosed space, and it made you ache with the want to know the significance. Made you want to know what he meant when he called you ‘ner cyar’ika’.

Your Mando — for he was your Mando now, even though you hadn’t yet seen his face — was currently working on some fiddly part of a blaster that had become his most recent puzzle. He swore up and down that blaster in particular was pulling to the left when he fired it. You had yet to notice, but he seemed determined to figure out why since, according to Din, the sights on it were to proper working order so it had to be something else.

He had stopped wearing most of the armor when it was just you, him, and the kid. The latter was currently down for a nap, which worked perfectly well with the plan you were coming up with on the fly as you watched your Mando work. Broad even without the armor on, his wide shoulders tapered to his waist. The muscles and his shoulder blades moved underneath his waffle weave grey shirt in a way that made your mouth water.

It was clear that while he was intent on his work Din knew you were there. He didn’t tense up, didn’t even look at you, but something about the tilt of his helmet that tattled that he knew you were watching. Maybe it was the fact that he was a hunter. He could tell when someone was hunting him, and perhaps you were hunting him. You had a goal in mind to be sure, but you could have a bit of fun with it.

“Hi,” you say, acting innocent as you wound your arms around his waist. Your nose pressed into the wispy ends of his dark curls that were just in sight in the shadow of the helm as you pressed a kiss to the skin there.

Din paused in his work before his helmet tilted until he affectionately bumped gently against the side of yours. The action made you chuckle, he always reminded you of a large loth-cat when he did that.

“What trouble are you up to, cyar’ika?”

You grin. “Trouble? Me?” you ask even as your hands rub over Din’s chest before starting to venture lower. 

He grunted slightly as your hands explored the softer flesh of his stomach that covered the harder muscles underneath, you kept the pressure feather-light so that your touch verged on ticklish through his clothing. Though if Din had any say in the matter he was certainly not ticklish, obviously one of the sternest and most expert bounty hunter in the parsec was not ticklish.

Of course, that just meant you got the pleasure of trying to get those little sounds out of him until he put a stop to it. Seeing as the way Din usually put a stop to your gentle teasing generally meant that you were going to shortly be very tired, maybe a bit sore, often with beard burn between your thighs and elsewhere, but always very, very satisfied.

“You’ve been working hard, Din,” you murmured. “I just wanna… help you relax a bit.” 

You punctuated your words by slipping one hand even lower to drag along his length through his pants. 

“Unless you still need to finish up with what you're working on?”

He growled at the unspoken threat that you would remove your hand even as you continued to rock your palm against his cock.

“What was that?” You asked, your tone sweet as warm honey as you started to pull your hand away.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he ground out, his larger hand wrapping around your wrist to keep your hand from retreating.

“If you insist,” you teased even as you undid his belt buckle with practiced ease.

Din grunted as he helped shift his pants and his underwear until you were able to draw his cock out.

He is hot and hard in your hand, you wondered for a moment at how quickly he had gotten hard. Did he like you taking control like this? You figured you’d test the waters.

“Hands on the table.”

“What?” The question came out in a thick tone that made you press again.

“Put your hands,” you punctuated your words with a firm squeeze of his cock, “On the table.”

His cock pulsed and dribbled pre-come at your repeated order even as he did as you ordered. A groan filtered through the helmet as you rewarded him by using your other hand to gently palm his balls.

“Osik, you’re getting bossy,” he huffed even as his hips jerked, chasing your hand’s movements.

“I think you like it,” you teased as you twisted your hand in such a way that had Din letting out a stuttering sigh.

You kept any possible argument coming from him as you stayed pressed up against his warm back as you continued to jerk him off. Varying the speed and the pressure until Din could no longer hold back the whimpers as his hands gripped the edge of the table.

“Can you tell me what it means, baby?” You croon, nuzzling against the exposed skin between Din’s shirt and the helmet. Burrowing into that curve under the beskar, you nuzzled your nose against his warm skin and the curling ends of his hair before you pressed another kiss there.

Din panted heavily inside the helmet, you couldn’t help but wonder if it could get foggy in there or if the materials used for the visor were just very good at conducting the heat so that it cleared up just as quickly as it appeared. Perhaps it wasn’t unlike how, if you breathed on a real diamond, you could see the condensation clear up almost immediately.

“Breathe slow, Din,” you encouraged, slowing your strokes on his weeping cock when you started to feel his length starting to twitch in the way you knew he always did before he came.

He groaned and then cursed as you edged him on that fine line. You had done this with him before, not denying his pleasure, instead, you extended it making the peak all the higher at the end.

“What? Tell you what?” He asked, sounding strung out, his strong hands gripping the table until you felt you could see the curve of every thick knuckle and the strong line of every tendon.

“Tell me what cyar’ika means,” you said before you nipped lightly at his golden-brown skin. “You did say you wanted to teach me some Mando’a.”

“Dank farrik,” Din groaned, his body jerked as you ran your thumb over the sensitive and weeping head of his cock. “Are you? Are you going to let me come if I tell you?”

You merely hum into his skin as your hand continued to stroke his length, the slick of his precome making the slide easy.

“ _Osik_ ,” he cursed, sounding blissed out as you kept him on that fine edge. “C-cyar’ika? It means darling or sweetheart.”

“Oh?!” You asked, touched at the sweetness of the meaning of the word. But truly you should have known, it was a spoken intimacy just the same as Din not wearing all his armor was a physical one between the two of you.

You didn’t give Din a chance to expound though.

“Are are you ready to come for me? Cyar’ika?” You croon, you worked your hand even faster as you played with his balls again.

Your bounty hunter made a choking sound that had you slightly concerned for a moment as his body went rigid as he curled slightly inward on himself.

You felt the moment his cock, head swollen and red, jerked, and then Din came with a growl. Streaks of white cum hit the table and his chest, and you barely remembered to keep stroking him through his peak. Your hand kept working mostly out of instinct until the last spurts were dribbling thick over your fingers.

“Fuck,” Din said hoarsely, trembling slightly in your arms before he shook his head as if to clear it. 

“Good?” You ask, checking in even as you pulled your cum coated hand to clean it off with your mouth. He had seemed rather… overcome when you had used that little bit of Mando’a, but you weren’t above teasing him again. 

You paused long enough to see his visor turn your way, knowing exactly what you were doing as you let him watch as you cleaned your fingers off until you pulled them from your mouth with a pop.

You squeaked as Din turned around, still panting even as your roles switched and you knew he was the one in control. Somehow the hunter again now even though his pants were partly undone and his cock still out. Was he already getting hard? Your cunt bottomed out in heavy arousal at the clear path this evening was headed.

“Your turn, cyar’ika,” he teased as his hands guided you as you backed up towards your sleeping area. “Get in the bunk and I’ll teach you more. We’ll see how many words you can still remember when I get done with you.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> te sol'yc mirsh'nyn - the first lesson  
> Ad’ika - little one  
> ner cyar’ika - my darling / sweetheart  
> Osik - shit

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Resol bal e’tad - six and seven  
> beroya - bounty hunter  
> Cyare - beloved  
> ner cyar’ika - my darling / sweetheart  
> ner kar'ta - my heart  
> Ner riduur - my spouse  
> sh'ehn - eight


End file.
